Those Gray Eyes
by w-Jessica-w
Summary: "Le test d'aptitude de Tris montre qu'elle appartient aux Érudits. Mais lors de la cérémonie du Choix, la panique et une certaine paire d'yeux la perturbe, et ses choix sont confondus avec son désir. Elle pense que ses choix ne seraient pas affecter par n'importe qui, mais elle avait tort. Ce monde est fou, fou, merveilleux, l'amour vrai vient de la personne la plus inattendu"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Et oui malheureusement je ne possède pas **Divergente,** bien dommage !

**Warning :** Cette fic contient un Femslash donc si vous n'aimez pas, passé votre chemin

Bienvenus tout le monde! Voilà je me lance dans la traduction de la fic de Vrayz, bien sur avec son consentement. J'ai souhaité traduire celle-ci, pour vous permettre de connaître sa fic qui est géniale mais aussi car il n'y a aucune fic Trinine en français et que c'est bien dommage.

J'espère que la fic vous plairas et bien sur, toutes les reviews que vous laisserez, je les lui ferais passé.

Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !

Prologue

« Érudit! »

Tris observa Caleb ce diriger vers les Érudits. Comment son frère, un tel altruiste, avait pu choisir Érudit ?

Les érudits avaient des visages béats et se donnaient des petits coups de coude les uns aux autres, et les altruistes eux, normalement si placide, se parlaient les uns aux autres dans des chuchotements tendus jusqu'à que Marcus Eaton fasse signe à la foule de se calmer. Il fallu quelques tentatives, mais la salleredevint finalement silencieuse et la cérémonie du Choix reprit son cours.

Tris entendit son nom être appelé, et avec des frissons, elle se dirigea vers les bols. A mi-chemin, elle était tellement persuadée qu'elle choisirait les altruistes. Si Caleb n'était pas apte pour les altruistes, comment pourrait-elle l'être ? Mais dans son cœur, elle savait qu'elle en serait une; elle serait l'enfant qui reste.

C'était pour ses parents.

Marcus lui remis le couteau et elle l'examina de ses yeux bleu foncé. Elle se tourna vers les bols, avec le feu pour les Audacieux et les pierres pour les Altruistes, tous les deux sur sa gauche. Elle se retourna vers ses parents, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux gris larmoyants appartenant à Jeanine Matthews. À ce moment-là, une pensée se précipita dans son esprit : si elle suivait ses résultats de test d'aptitude ? Et si elle choisissait, elle aussi les érudits ?

_Ne sois pas stupide_, pensa t-elle.

Pour chassé ses pensées, elle a coupé sa main, Tris tenait ses deux mains contre sa poitrine et avait fermé ses yeux. Pendant une seconde, elle s'imaginait a quoi sa vie ressemblerait si elle choisissait les érudits. Puis, avec un soupir, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle poussa son bras : des gouttes de sang coulaient sur le tapis, et en décalant sa main, une goutte de sang tomba dans le bol d'eau sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Avant que Marcus ou quelqu'un d'autre puissent hurler "'Érudit!", Tris traîna sa main ensanglantée au dessus des braises et laissa grésiller son sang sur elles.

La foule était calme. Sur la scène, Marcus toussa, et les mots sortaient lentement : « Conformément à l'article 3 Ligne 94 du règlement de Triage des Factions, 6éme édition, le choix de la faction du 16éme année est déterminé par la goutte de sang qui tombe dans le premier bol », par conséquent, la faction choisie par Beatrice Prior est Érudit.

Érudit. _Érudit_. _J'ai choisie Érudit au lieu des Audacieux ou même autre chose, et __ça__ à cause de Caleb_.

Son monde tourna autour d'elle alors qu'elle marchait vers les Érudits. Une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle grinça : _C'est à cause de ces yeux gris_. _Non Caleb_. _Ce sont ces yeux gris_. Mais Tris n'entendit rien. Ni les noms des prochains 16éme année, ni les murmures de la foule, et certainement pas cette petite voix qui lui disait que c'était à cause de Jeanine Mattews, son nouveau chef de faction, qu'elle avait choisi les Érudits.

Elle était presque debout à côté de son frère quand elle senti un regard sur elle. Se retournant, elle se surprit à regarder dans les yeux gris encore une fois.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce début de traduction ? Une petite review, me ferais plaisir pour savoir :)<p>

Merci également à **A****ldwinn** pour m'avoir corrigé le prologue et les quelques fautes de traduction que j'ai pu faire. Merci.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà le chapitre un, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue ?! Ce chapitre-ci n'est pas très long, les prochains le seront bien plus.

**Petite note :** Je vais essayer de traduire et publier un chapitre tous les 15 jours / 3 semaines. La publication sera le plus souvent le dimanche en journée étant donné que je bosse le samedi.

**Beta : **Aldwinn, un grand merci à toi.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1

« Béatrice ? » Caleb était sorti et se tenait debout à côté de sa sœur. Elle se hâta de détourner le regard des yeux gris de son nouveau chef de faction pour faire face à ce que son frère avait à dire à propos de son choix nouvellement réalisé.

« Béatrice ? » Répéta-t-il, tandis qu'il la tirait dans un siège à côté de lui. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Oui je vais bien » Elle cligna des yeux.

« Tu as choisie Érudit » Il lui avait parlé calmement, mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une question et non d'une affirmation_._« Je pensais que tu allais rester dans notre ancienne faction »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, se demandant si elle devait lui dire la raison pour laquelle, elle avait choisi en une minute, une raison qui ne devrait même pas être considérée comme une raison.

« J'ai été… J'ai beaucoup pensée ... » _C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas faite pour les Sincères._

« Oui bien sûr, comme si c'était la raison » Il rit avec humour. Cette partie de lui – la taquinerie - lui était inconnue. Pas quand ils étaient chez les altruistes. Seize ans qu'elle vivait avec lui, et Béatrice n'avait jamais su, qu'il y avait ce côté chez son frère.

Ils attendaient le dernier des adolescents qui se joignait à une faction, Béatrice s'était convaincue de chercher ses parents, peu importe comment ils s'étaient sentis trahis, peu importe la colère silencieuse qui se cachait dans leurs cœurs. Ses yeux fouillèrent la foule des vêtements gris, mais impossible de les trouver. A côté d'elle, Caleb regardait comme s'il se sentait un peu déçu aussi.

Enfin, la jeune fille au bas de la liste faisait son choix - Fraternel - et Marcus rejetait la foule. La sortie des Audacieux ce faisait par un escalier, avec enthousiasme, avec les Altruistes qui étaient à la traîne tandis que les ascenseurs étaient remplis de Sincères et de famille de Fraternels. Les Érudits, cependant, n'utilisaient ni les escaliers, ni les ascenseurs.

C'était une surprise pour Béatrice quand elle réalisa que ses nouveaux collègues membres de la faction sortaient de la cérémonie du Choix par une porte d'un côté de la salle. La couleur de la porte était presque la même que celle du mur, un peu plus léger, mais à peine visibles à ceux qui ne la chercheraient pas.

Les Érudits avaient passé la porte pour se retrouver dans une pièce avec plusieurs ascenseurs vides.

Béatrice leva un sourcil vers son frère, il haussa les épaules, et ils s'avancèrent vers les machines. Alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur, elle tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut une femme aux cheveux blond l'observant.

L'ascenseur les avaient amenés dans une pièce exactement identique à la précédente, ils avaient passés la porte et se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. Un grand homme érudit et bronzé vêtu d'un costume formel faisait signe à tous les initiés de le suivre, et en le faisant, Béatrice avait soudainement réalisé qu'elle était dans une faction rempli de génies. Un regard de Caleb lui indiqua qu'il avait la même réflexion.

« Il y a six transferts parmi nous » Murmura-t-il.

Béatrice lui jeta un coup d'œil et ils suivirent l'érudit à travers la foule. Dès qu'ils furent juste derrière lui avec tous les autres initiés, elle put voir l'homme parler à Jeanine Matthews.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et elle ne _voulait_ pas savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait défaillir à la vue de Jeanine Matthews.

Peut-être que c'était la façon dont elle marchait, ou la façon dont elle se tenait, ou encore peut-être que c'était le geste le plus évident : La façon dont elle se retournait et regardait avec ces yeux gris à se damner.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :).<p>

A dans 15 jours / trois semaines :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous, me voici avec la traduction du chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plairas autant que sa me plais à moi :) !

**Beta** : Merci à toi Aldwinn.

Alors bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle se trouvait dans un bus en direction de l'enceinte des Érudits. Caleb était assis à côté de sa sœur, un froncement de sourcils sur son visage alors qu'il observait Béatrice regarder par la fenêtre.

« Je pense que tu as fait le mauvais choix » Lui avait-il dit, aussi discrètement que possible, ne voulant pas que les autres initiés ne les entendent, même si les natifs des érudits avaient l'air très absorbés dans leur lecture et les autres transferts étaient noyés dans leur état de nervosité.

Béatrice se retourna pour le regarder. Inclinant la tête de côté, elle lui répondit: « Peut-être que c'est ce que j'ai fais, mais je ne serai pas en mesure de changer quoi que ce soit maintenant, même si je le voulais » Elle lui donna un faible sourire.

Le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Caleb s'accentua.

« Tu voulais choisir les Audacieux. Je l'ai vu. Nous l'avons tous vu. Pourquoi? »

Avant de savoir quel genre de mensonges elle devrait dire, le bus la sauva en s'arrêtant. Les natifs des érudits se levèrent avec les transferts qui traînaient derrière eux.

Ils marchèrent vers un énorme bâtiment, que Béatrice supposa être le siège Érudit. Ils entrèrent dans une bibliothèque. À travers la pièce il y avait un portrait de Jeanine Matthews, et dessous, une plaque avec marqué _la connaissances mène à la prospérité_.

Il était compréhensible qu'ils étaient tous à regarder le portrait - seul représentant des Érudit à être assez beau, avec ses cheveux blonds, des traits parfaits et _des yeux gris larmoyants qui étaient trop envoûtant pour ce monde _- mais Béatrice estimait que c'était mal. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et scruta la foule des initiés à la place. Elle constata que Caleb avait raison. Il y avait sept natifs Érudits et six transferts: deux Sincères, un de chaque sexe, une fille Fraternelle, et un garçon Audacieux avec un tatouage d'un coup de foudre sur sa clavicule. Et puis il y avait eux : les deux frères et sœurs Altruistes qui avaient été impressionné à la vue de tout le bâtiment.

L'homme érudit grand et bronzé devant eux toussa pour attirer leur attention. Les seizièmes années se tournèrent vers lui, et il se présenta : « Mon nom est Alfred Walker et je suivrais les progrès de l'initiation de tout les Transferts le matin, et ceux des Natifs dans la soirée . Mme Matthews, ici présente, ''Alfred hocha la tête en direction de Jeanine, qui lui rendit la pareille'', en revanche, suivra les Natifs dans la matinée, et les Transferts dans la soirée. Les séances du matin sont de 08 heures à Midi, les séances de l'après-midi commencent à 14 heures et se terminent à 18 heures. Il y a une pause de deux heures entre les deux sessions, il vous faudra prendre votre déjeuner et, bien sûr, étudier »

Alfred s'arrêta pour laisser le temps aux initiés de comprendre, et continua: « Les classes avec Mme Matthews se tiendront dans la salle 5B, et les classes avec moi seront dans la 5C. Elles sont toutes les deux au cinquième étage de ce bâtiment. S'il vous plaît, notez bien que vos dortoirs seront séparés: les Natifs seront dans la première pièce sur la gauche dans ce couloir, " souligna t-il en montrant l'une des voies à sa droite", et les Transferts dans la troisième pièce sur la droite, dans ce même couloir.

Quand il eut fini, il échangea quelques mots avec Jeanine Matthews, et les Initiés commencèrent à murmurer entre eux.

Alfred tapa dans ses mains, les Initiés se calmèrent, et il enchaîna: « Pendant les deux semaines d'initiation, il y aura deux étapes que vous aurez à passer pour être un membre officiel Érudit. La Première étape commence demain, et, pour le reste de la semaine, vous serez en classes avec Mme Matthews et je prendrais respectivement la fin de la semaine, il y aura un examen final pour tester votre QI. La Deuxième étape commence la semaine prochaine, l'étape deux sera divisée en deux parties: La première consistera à tester vos capacités de raisonnement logique, la seconde, elle, testera la netteté de votre esprit, ou vos qualités d'observation si vous préférez. »

« C'est tout pour le moment. Vous pouvez passer le reste de la journée dans vos dortoirs respectifs ou dans la salle d'étude. Allez-y. »

Béatrice suivit les Initiés dans le dortoir.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, elle regarda son frère et dit : «Je veux changer mon nom. »

Personne ne semblait remarquer ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais Caleb avait une expression stupéfaite sur son visage. « Quel est le problème avec ''Béatrice'' ? »

« Je veux juste une nouvelle identité », elle haussa les épaules quand l'un des Transferts ouvrait la porte de leur dortoir.

Caleb plissa légèrement ses yeux. « Et quel serait ce nouveau nom? »

« Tris », déclara-t-elle tout simplement, en entrant dans l'endroit où ils allaient vivre pour la prochaine quinzaine.

Caleb était sur le point de dire quelque chose, lorsque son regard se porta sur la pièce avec des fenêtres à la place des murs, sa bouche resta ouverte , mais aucun mot n'en sorti. La vue, en dehors des murs de verre, était à couper le souffle : un étang avec plusieurs espèces d'arbres l'encerclant, des bâtiments tels que l'école, les bureaux principaux, et d'autres composés de faction qui avaient l'air brillant, leur ville était beaucoup plus belle que ce qu'ils pouvaient penser.

Chacun regardai la vue un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux - la jeune fille dans une robe jaune toussa, et suggéra qu'ils se présentent.

« Mon nom est Emily, et mon ancienne faction est Fraternelle, comme vous pouvez le voir », dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant sur son visage alors qu'elle désignait les deux Sincères pour leurs signifier que c'était à leur tour.

Le garçon Sincère s'avança et se présenta comme August, la jeune fille était sa sœur jumelle Sophie.

C'est alors seulement que Tris remarqua que même s'ils étaient jumeaux, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de ressemblance.

L'introduction avait continué avec le garçon Audacieux du nom de Ray. Tris et Caleb furent les derniers, et, étonnamment, Caleb la présenta comme _Tris, et non par son prénom._

Ils avaient chacun trouvé leur propre lit, certains étaient de couleur blanc, d'autre bleu ciel. Une petite table de chevet se tenait à côté de chacun des lits. Un paquet de vêtements Érudits, bleu, étaient sur la table de chevet, et Tris les plia et rangea parfaitement dans l'un des deux tiroirs. L'autre tiroir était vide à l'exception de certains articles de toilette et d'un exemplaire imprimé du manifeste de la faction.

« Nous devrions probablement nous changer », dit Caleb, en tenant une paire de pantalon et une chemise bleue dans ses mains.

Ils avaient tous passé la tête dans la salle de bain au fond de la pièce quand le garçon Audacieux - Ray – murmura: « Merci Seigneur, ils ont des salles de bains séparées ici. »

Les autres regardèrent en direction de Ray, certains amusés, d'autre plutôt confus.

« Chez les Audacieux, nos salles de bains sont ouvertes. Il n'y a pas de portes, vous savez. Du moins c'est ce que mon frère aîné m'a dit » expliqua-t-il.

Les Transferts étaient choqués; Tris rigola face au visage pâle de Sophie.

* * *

><p>Deux heures et demie plus tard, les Initiés, les Transferts et les Natifs, avaient terminé de se changer et c'étaient réunis au bloc de la cantine pour le déjeuner.<p>

Le déjeuner servi dans l'enceinte des Érudits était, comme Tris l'avait appris de la part d' Emily, un buffet. Tris n'avait jamais vu autant de sortes d'aliments en un seul endroit et dans un même temps. Les Altruistes n'étaient pas difficiles avec leur nourriture. En toute honnêteté, ils étaient élevés pour ne pas s'embêter avec ce type de besoin primaire. Caleb avait l'air, lui-aussi, intéressé par cette abondance.

« Donc, le Coincé, tu n'as jamais vu un steak de ta vie, hein? » Sourit avec un air satisfait, Sophie, la fille Sincère.

Son frère, August, se tenait derrière elle et fronça les sourcils. « Sophie! » avertit-il.

« Quoi? Je dis juste. Je vois, que le Coincé n'est même pas capable de défendre sa faction. »

Alors que Caleb décidait de dire quelques mots à sœur, Tris, elle, avait fait un pas en avant et était debout près de Sophie, « Nous ne sommes plus chez les Altruistes désormais. Nous sommes des Érudits. Et j'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais le reconnaitre» lui dit-elle.

Sophie fixait Tris, et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand son frère lui donna un coup sous la table, en signe d'avertissement.

Sophie fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais, _le grand frère_, » ses mots coulaient de sarcasme et de colère, « Si ça vous manques à ce point, peut-être devriez-vous retournez chez les Altruistes. » Avec ça, elle quitta la table, laissant August rouge d'embarras et Tris bouleversée.

Les Natifs, de la table d'à côté, jetèrent un regard sur August pour le voir rouler tranquillement sa nourriture autour de son assiette.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » Dit Ray.

August regardait les Initiés. Lentement, il secoua la tête, puis s'expliqua avec un sourire triste: « Sophie et moi venons de chez les Sincères, comme vous le savez. Et comme tout les Sincères, nos sentiments sont facilement connus par les gens autour de nous. Avant la cérémonie du Choix, notre voisine était cette fille appelée Agathe. Elle a le même âge que nous. Réalisant que j'avais un énorme béguin pour elle, j'étais décidé à rester parmi les miens. Même si c'était parfois difficile pour moi, j'étais sûr de rester chez les Sincères. Mais au moment de choisir, Sophie préféra les Érudits, et j'ai alors réalisé que je tenais plus à ma famille qu'a mon amour, ou ma faction. »

« Sophie n'est pas heureuse que tu la rejoignes chez les Érudits alors? » L'interrompis Ray.

« Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête. »

Emily, qui était assise en silence pendant tout ce temps, prit finalement la parole: « Peut-être qu'elle te trompe? Peut-être, pensait-elle que tu as rejoint les Érudits parce que tu voulais t'occuper d'elle, et du coup elle est en colère contre toi »

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers elle.

« Peut-être », August soupira, « Pensez-vous que je devrais lui parler ? »

« Bien sur, que tu devrais » déclara Tris, en souriant légèrement.

Pendant que le garçon se levait pour partir, Tris entendit son frère dire aux Transferts restants que « Il était heureux d'avoir Tris comme une sœur, parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne serait pas furieuse contre lui s'il tombait amoureux »

Tris supposait qu'il avait raison. Bien sûr, elle ne serait pas en colère contre lui s'il avait le béguin pour, disons, Emily. Ou une toute autre fille, vraiment. Mais elle n'était pas sûr, si c'était lui qui découvrait pour qui _elle avait une attirance._

Une attirance que personne ne connaissait et qui mettrait leur monde sens dessus dessous et à l'envers.

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau, debout près de la paroi de verre se tenait Jeanine Matthews, qui regardait les Initiés prendre leurs déjeuner.<p>

La jeune fille folle insultait Béatrice Prior.

Jeanine ne pouvait pas entendre leurs conversations, mais elle avait toujours été bonne en lecture faciale.

Après que les tristes jumeaux soient partis, le bloc de cantine était de nouveau calme. Elle avait une forte envie de descendre s'y promener pour « prendre la température » mais c'était trop évident, particulièrement pour un leader de faction.

Elle se rassit à son bureau, regardant par-dessus les notes qu'elle avait préparé pour les classes de demain, mais malgré son esprit habituellement si ''concentré'', elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer la scène qui s'était produite lors de la cérémonie Choix tôt dans la journée.

La façon dont Béatrice avait agi pendant et après la cérémonie était très distrayante.

La façon dont elle avait bougé sa main après que son sang ait ruisselé dans le bol des Érudits. La façon dont elle avait l'air perdu quand Marcus lui avait dit qu'elle appartenait aux Érudits. La façon dont elle avait trainé ses pieds pour rejoindre son frère. La façon dont elle avait rencontré ses yeux. Et la façon dont elle avait l'air de se noyer à sa vue.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre, alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette suite ? N'hésitez pas à laissé des reviews pour me le dire. Bonne soirée à dans 15 jours  3 semaines !


End file.
